PBA 002b
6:46:25 PM Nation: You guys can chat in this room while you hunt. 6:46:34 PM Nation: But really, not much is gonna happen, so. :) 6:46:40 PM Graaver (Monk): sure 6:47:08 PM Graaver (Monk): ((Sorry if I'm focusing too much on you, I was actually going to go sit alone for an hour or so but since you're hunting I'd probably go with)) 6:47:29 PM Janis (Ranger): You don't have to follow me if you don't want to. 6:47:37 PM Janis (Ranger): I can hunt fine on my own. 6:48:05 PM Graaver (Monk): Of course I want to! I've never actually been hunting. I live in the city, and never had any reason to go outside myself. 6:48:28 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) shoots Graaver a look, but doesn't say anything 6:48:30 PM Janis (Ranger): Ok then 6:48:41 PM Janis (Ranger): First thing we gotta do is find a good area 6:48:48 PM Graaver (Monk): Ok boss 6:48:54 PM Graaver (Monk): ((non sarcastically)) 6:49:05 PM Janis (Ranger): Can you give me a boost up this tree? 6:49:14 PM Graaver (Monk): Sure thing 6:49:38 PM Janis (Ranger): ((Since we're playing in tutorial/everything on easy mode, I assume I do not have to roll to climb a tree)) 6:49:57 PM Nation: ((nope.)) 6:49:58 PM Graaver (Monk): (( I was also assuming I don't have to roll to not drop you lol)) 6:50:08 PM Graaver (Monk): ((But you're tiny so that might be overkill anyway)) 6:50:19 PM Nation: ((I'm goin afk, but your characters can keep chatting if you want.)) 6:50:19 PM Janis (Ranger): It would be a very easy check, I guess. 6:50:39 PM Janis (Ranger): So, you don't do any of the God-magic stuff like Wynn does? 6:51:33 PM Graaver (Monk): No. I do St. Cuthbert's will by helping others in a more usual way. The magic and such is left to paladins and priests. 6:52:05 PM Janis (Ranger): So, what do you do? 6:53:49 PM Janis (Ranger): ((clearly, a tricky question)) 6:53:55 PM Graaver (Monk): Well, I would normally spend my days doing whatever tasks people needed help with. I spend a lot of time setting up or repairing shelters for the weak and unable, and a lot of time working to earn food and supplies that I might need for similar works 6:54:43 PM Graaver (Monk): ((meh)) 6:54:56 PM Graaver (Monk): ((I can't get further thoughts straight)) 6:55:29 PM Janis (Ranger): Ok then. 6:55:50 PM Graaver (Monk): Basically, I did whatever people asked meif it was within my power. I didn't really have a trade 6:56:02 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) fires an arrow at some deer coming through. 6:56:21 PM Graaver (Monk): Should I stay quiet while you're shooting? 6:56:32 PM Janis (Ranger): It's ok. 6:56:54 PM Janis (Ranger): I've shot at people when it was a lot harder to focus than this 6:57:05 PM Janis (Ranger): So long as you don't scream at the animals to make them run. 6:57:05 PM Graaver (Monk): That makes sense 6:57:16 PM Graaver (Monk): How long have you been a bounty hunter? 6:57:28 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) thinks really hard 6:57:34 PM Janis (Ranger): About a year now I guess. 6:58:09 PM Janis (Ranger): I was first just trying to find this one guy, but I caught a lot of other people while I was doing it. 6:58:22 PM Janis (Ranger): And now I am the best at it. 6:58:38 PM Graaver (Monk): Did you find the first man? 6:59:08 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) fires another arrow "not yet." 6:59:18 PM Graaver (Monk): Well I'm sure he'll turn up. 6:59:22 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) nods 6:59:27 PM Janis (Ranger): He's a very bad man. 6:59:31 PM Graaver (Monk): After all, no one could hide from you. 6:59:37 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) grins. 6:59:48 PM Janis (Ranger): Have you ever seen him? 6:59:57 PM Graaver (Monk): What does he look like? 7:00:02 PM Janis (Ranger): He's an elf with a star-shaped mark right here. 7:00:14 PM Graaver (Monk): ((I hope that's not her father)) 7:00:15 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) points to the top of her neck, where it meets her chin 7:00:37 PM Graaver (Monk): I've seen a lot of elves. I don't think any of them ever had a tattoo like that 7:00:52 PM Janis (Ranger): It's not a tattoo. At least, I don't think so. 7:00:58 PM Janis (Ranger): It's just a mark. 7:01:04 PM Graaver (Monk): Like a birth mark? 7:01:09 PM Janis (Ranger): I guess so. 7:01:29 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) scratches at one of her covered arms before setting up for another shot. 7:01:54 PM Graaver (Monk): ((If I were anyone else I'd ask about that...something... there)) 7:02:16 PM Graaver (Monk): Well, I'll definitely keep an eye out. If I ever see such an Elf I'll send for you right away 7:02:19 PM Janis (Ranger): ((Sometimes an itch is just an itch :P )) 7:02:25 PM Graaver (Monk): ((SURE IT IS)) 7:02:28 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) smiles 7:02:36 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) then frowns 7:02:41 PM Graaver (Monk): Something wrong? 7:02:42 PM Janis (Ranger): I guess I won't find him out here 7:02:50 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) fire the arrow, missing a hawk 7:02:55 PM Graaver (Monk): No, probably not. We'll be back soon enough though. 7:03:02 PM Janis (Ranger): Yeah, I guess so. 7:03:10 PM Janis (Ranger): And I doubt anyone else will catch him. 7:03:15 PM Graaver (Monk): Why is that? 7:03:40 PM Janis (Ranger): Like I said. He's slippery. 7:03:50 PM Graaver (Monk): Right. Or you would've definitely caught him already 7:04:01 PM Janis (Ranger): exactly 7:04:25 PM Graaver (Monk): After you find him will you continue to be a bounty hunter? 7:04:32 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) shrugs 7:04:40 PM Janis (Ranger): I should probably go see my mom first. 7:05:00 PM Janis (Ranger): Then, maybe. 7:05:18 PM Janis (Ranger): My mom used to say everybody's got to do something. 7:05:52 PM Graaver (Monk): That's true. You can't just sit all day. The mind and body would suffer 7:06:04 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) nods 7:06:14 PM Janis (Ranger): I think we've got more than enough meat for a while. 7:06:19 PM Janis (Ranger): It'd be rude to hunt anymore. 7:06:25 PM Graaver (Monk): ((Oh, I didn't even realize you'd been hitting them)) 7:06:30 PM Graaver (Monk): How many did you get? 7:06:40 PM Janis (Ranger): ((I assume I have been, at least one thing, anyway)) 7:06:54 PM Janis (Ranger): I finally managed to kill that deer there. 7:07:02 PM Graaver (Monk): Good job. Sorry I couldn't be more help 7:07:15 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) shrugs. "You talk good. That was nice." 7:07:34 PM Graaver (Monk): Graaver (Monk) smiles. Should we go collect our bounty? 7:07:38 PM Graaver (Monk): Graaver (Monk) winks at bounty 7:07:43 PM Janis (Ranger): Yeah. 7:07:52 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) climbs down and heads towards the deer 7:08:06 PM Graaver (Monk): Graaver (Monk) follows quietly, looking around. 7:08:26 PM Janis (Ranger): ((I say we show up again in the galley with the deer)) 7:08:36 PM Janis (Ranger): ((I don't have much else to talk about)) 7:08:47 PM Graaver (Monk): ((Sounds good. We can clean and skin and such while they're in the library 7:08:49 PM Graaver (Monk): )) 7:08:55 PM Janis (Ranger): ((Yep)) 7:09:27 PM Graaver (Monk): ((So I guess that's where we'll be. We can just watch them in the library till they come back)) 7:09:51 PM Janis (Ranger): ((I guess so)) 7:10:29 PM Graaver (Monk): Unless you want to try to navigate without Nation's help lol 7:12:26 PM Nation: You can find all the tools necessary to clean the deer in the galley. 7:14:44 PM Janis (Ranger): ((I assumed we would. I assume we're just cleaning and gutting now)) 7:15:24 PM Graaver (Monk): ((Graaver trying his best not to make a mess of things)) 7:15:52 PM Janis (Ranger): Be careful. Don't hurt yourself. 7:16:17 PM Janis (Ranger): The bones can splinter if you apply too much pressure. 7:16:41 PM Graaver (Monk): ((I actually have no idea how cleaning works. Idk how to RP this lol)) 7:17:03 PM Janis (Ranger): ((I'm just making crap up)) 7:17:27 PM Janis (Ranger): ((Maybe we should just say we're done and meet the others in the library)) 7:17:46 PM Graaver (Monk): Graaver (Monk) calls "Nation, can you lead us to the others?" 7:19:00 PM Janis (Ranger): ((I think the DM is distracted, let's just say he does.)) 7:19:30 PM Graaver (Monk): ((But what if he gives us crotchrot for forcing his ship to do things?)) 7:19:40 PM Nation: A dancing light appears to lead you to the library. 7:19:50 PM Graaver (Monk): ((Disaster averted)) Category:Logs Category:PBA